


Sudet

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sillä yksin ollessaan hän ei todella ole yksin, vaan hän tietää että pimeys kasvaisi suuremmaksi ja ottaisi pedon hahmon, ja sitä petoa ei kukaan pystyisi karkaamaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Groom of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354033) by [kuutar (teapertti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/kuutar)



> Kuuntelin Johanna Kurkelan "Sudenmorsian" -biisiä ja joidenkin mutkien kautta tällaista syntyi. Kyllä se suomalainen iskelmä vaan tekee ihmeitä.

Kirkon kello lyö jossain kymmenen Arminin pysähtyessä leipomon näyteikkunan eteen. Hän tarkastelee kuvajaistaan lasi-ikkunasta, vaaleat hiukset hapsottavat vaikka hän on kammannut ne aamulla, ensimmäisen kerran kolmeen päivään. Hetken emmittyään hän avaa oven ja astuu sisään kellon kilistessä hänen yläpuolellaan. Sieraimiin leviää oitis herkullinen, vastaleivotun leivän tuoksu. Myyjä tervehtii häntä ja jatkaa sitten puuhasteluaan. Hänen työnsä on tarkkaa, hän uittaa pientä lusikkaa hunajakulhossa ja levittää sitten kullankeltaisen aineen edessä olevien leivonnaisten päälle. Armin tarkastelee ympäröiviä laareja ja laatikoita, niissä on kaikenlaista, ranskanleipää, ruisleipää, marjapiirakkaa, munkkeja, voisarvia, korvapuusteja ja marenkileivoksia. Vesi herahtaa kielelle kun hän näkee sievästi ruudulliselle kankaalle asetellut aleksanterinleivokset. Sen jälkeen hänen huomionsa kuitenkin kiinnittyy pöydän toisessa päässä oleviin mansikkaviinereihin, joiden kreemitäyte melkein pursuaa voitaikinasta tehdyn leivoksen yli.

"Voinko auttaa?" myyjä kysyy ystävällisesti. Hän kyllä tuntee Arminin, tämähän käy leipomossa vähintään joka viikko, toisinaan hän tulee melkein joka toinen päivä. Armin tuntee itsensä levottomaksi.  
"Niin no, en osaa oikein päättää, aleksanterinleivokset näyttävät hirvittävän hyviltä..." hän saa sanotuksi. Myyjä hymyilee ja kohottaa kulmiaan, Arminin katse lipuu mansikkaviinereihin.  
"Viinerit ovat aivan tuoreita!" hän kiirehtii sanomaan. Armin katsoo häneen alakuloisen näköisenä.  
"Ei sillä ole väliä ovatko ne tuoreita, ne ehtivät kuivua kuitenkin ennen kuin hän tulee", hän toteaa. Myyjä nyökyttelee, nyt hieman kiusaantuneena. Niinpä tietysti.  
"Ne ovat kuitenkin hirmu hyviä. Aleksanterinleivoksia meillä ei olekaan ollut myynnissä vähään aikaan", hän kertoo ja jatkaa sitten hunajaleivosten viimeistelyä. Armin vaeltelee vielä hetken aikaa neuvottomana leipomon pöytien välissä, mutta päätyy lopulta ottamaan sekä aleksanterinleivoksia että viinereitä. Lisäksi hän pyytää myyjää antamaan mukaan puoli tusinaa vastaleivottuja sämpylöitä, niin kuin aina muillakin kerroilla. Oven paukahtaessa kiinni ja kellon helähtäessä myyjä tuntee suurta myötätuntoa tuota ahkeraa kanta-asiakastaan kohtaan, joka aina huolella valitsee itselleen tärkeälle henkilölle mieluisimmat tuliaiset.

Aurinko polttaa mukulakivikatua Arminin saapastellessa keskustan läpi kohti kotiosoitettaan. Kivitalot on maalattu keltaisiksi ja puisten ikkunoiden lävitse voi nähdä onnellisia ihmisiä puuhailemassa arkisten askareidensa parissa. Mutta Arminin koti on harmaa eikä ikkunoissakaan ollut kauniita verhoja jotka voisi vetää peittämään sisällä vellovaa ankeutta. Hän kulkee sisään, jättää kenkänsä eteiseen ja riisuu neuletakkinsa. Hän vie ostoksensa keittiöön ja laittaa teeveden kiehumaan. Huolellisesti hän asettelee pienelle puupöydälle kaksi kuppia ja asetinlautasta, kaksi isompaa lautasta ja kaksi servettiä. Posliini kilisee puupintaa vasten. Katettuaan kaiken valmiiksi hän istuutuu ja nostaa esille lehden ja alkaa lukea sitä. Hän lukee siltikin vaikka sanat tuntuvat merkityksettömiltä hänen päässään. Minuutit matelevat, sanat muuttuvat sekunneiksi ja niiden väliin mahtuu miljoona ajatusta, välähdyksiä yksinäisyydestä ja kaipuusta.

Kello on kolme kun ovi vihdoin käy. Jean saapuu sisään, hänen silmiensä alla on violetit renkaat ja hänen hiuksensa ovat sekaisin. Hän kävelee edelleen lehden ylle kumartuneen Arminin luokse ja koskettaa kevyesti huulillaan korvan ja posken välistä aluetta.  
"Olen kotona", hän sanoo käheästi. Armin tuijottaa lehdessä olevaa kuvaa jostain kuolleesta näyttelijättärestä, hymyileviä kasvoja valokuvaajien keskellä.  
"Otatko teetä?" hän kysyy Jeanilta kuivasti ja nostaa katseensa. Jean venyttelee pitkää, kapea selkä kaarella ja tähyilee ikkunasta ulos.  
"Taidan mennä nukkumaan", hän vastaa haukotellen. Armin palauttaa huomionsa lehteen.  
"Mene sitten", hän toteaa. Hän yrittää pysyä vahvana, mutta kyyneleet kihoavat silmiin, ja käsi alkaa hamuilla viineriä. 

Makuuhuoneen sijaan Jean kuitenkin kävelee hänen luokseen.  
"Miksi tuollainen murjotus?" hän kysyy ja ojentaa kätensä silittääkseen rakkaansa hiuksia. Armin kuitenkin väistää hellyydenosoitusta.  
"Olisi mukavaa... jos edes kerran minä olisin se, joka saa sanoa 'olen kotona', eikö vain?" hän mutisee ja pyyhkäisee kyyneleen hihaansa. Jean ei vastaa hetkeen mitään.  
"Eihän se minun syyni ole että luuhaat aina neljän seinän sisällä", hän toteaa lopulta, sanoissaan ärtynyt sävy. Armin sisuksissa vavahtaa mutta hän jatkaa:  
"Sinä olet aina poissa! Minä istun illasta toiseen täällä yksin ja menen monena iltana nukkumaankin yksin. Et välitä minusta ollenkaan", hän sopertaa kyyneleiden lomasta. Hän vihaa riitelyä, mutta sanat ovat ainoa keino jolla pimeys hälvenee hetkeksi. Sisuksia kivistää, ihan kuin ne olisi puristettu kokoon ja vapautettu taas. Vaistomaisesti hän tarttuu ensimmäiseen leivokseen joka käteen sattuu ja alkaa syödä, se on asia joka valaa häneen rohkeutta.

"Minulla on töitä tehtävänä ja elämä elettävänä! Voisit sinäkin ottaa itseäsi niskasta kiinni ja tehdä jotain!" Jean ärähtää ja iskee kämmenselällään pöydän puista pintaa. Armin perääntyy vaistomaisesti kiinni tuolinsa selänojaan ja tunkee kokonaisen viinerin suuhunsa. Jauhaessaan voitaikinaa hän katsoo Jeanin olemusta, kapeita ruskeita silmiä joissa palaa elämänjano ja raivo, pitkää lihaksikasta olemusta joka näyttää jännittyneeltä kuin saaliinsa huomanneella kissalla.  
"Ja voisitko hyvä ihminen lopettaa tuon pullan syömisen! Katsoisit itseäsi, olet lihonut varmaan kymmenen kiloa!", Jean parahtaa lopulta ja painuu makuuhuoneeseen ovenpaukahduksen säestämänä. Arminista tuntuu kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Hän katsoo rannettaan joka on joskus ollut kapea ja hauras. Hänen tekee mieli oksentaa, mutta oksentaminen olisi huonoksi hampaille eikä Jean varmastikaan haluaisi miestä joka on sekä lihava että huonohampainen. Sen sijaan hän tarttuu seuraavaan leivokseen ja alkaa nakertaa sen kulmaa.

Kun Jean herää kolmen tunnin nokosten jälkeen, on Armin yhä keittiössä. Hän on laskenut kätensä pöydälle ja tuijottaa voimattomana eteensä. Hän näkee suden, sen mustan karvan ja keltaiset silmät. Leivoksista on jäljellä vain murusia pöydällä ja sokerista tahmaa Arminin suun ympärillä. Jean astuu makuuhuoneesta ulos hiljaa, hän on häpeissään riidan jälkeen. Talo tuntuu autiolta, Armin on melkein kuin olematon persoona, hänen minuutensa on kuihtunut niin pieneksi ettei hän edes vaikuttanut läsnäolevalta. Seinät ovat harmaat ja Jeania ahdistaa, astiakaapissa on pölykerros ja kissan hiekkalaatikkoa ei oltu siivottu pitkään aikaan, itse eläinkin piilotteli jossain. Hän huokaisee ja ottaa muutaman askeleen kohti Arminia.  
"Anteeksi että sanoin sinulle niin rumasti aikaisemmin. Et sinä ole ollenkaan lihava", hän mutisee hiljaa ja tuijottaa harmaansävyistä lattiaa. Armin räpäyttää silmiään ja huomaa että vastapäätä istuva susi on poissa, tai ainakin piilossa.  
"Ei se mitään. Minäkin sanoin sinulle ikävästi", hän vastaa hiljaa ja häntä itkettää taas. Heidän katseensa eivät kohtaa, mutta Jean kulkee huoneen läpi Arminin luokse.  
"Saanko suudella sinua?" hän kysyy ja laskee käden tämän olalle, mutta Armin hymyilee ikkunalle ja kehottaa häntä tiskaamaan.

Illalla Armin ja Jean makaavat sylikkäin leveässä vuoteessa, Jean suutelee rakkaansa kaulaa ja hyväilee tämän pehmoista selkää mutta Arminia ahdistaa, hänestä tuntuu kun henki olisi loppumassa. Mitä jos Jean ottaisi hänen paitansa pois ja nähtyään hänen turvonneen ruumiinsa kääntäisikin selkänsä eikä enää haluaisikaan häntä? Pakoon ei pääse, susi tuijottaa sängyn vieressä, hiljaa ja paikoillaan. Hän tarttuu Jeanin päähän käsillään ja pakottaa hänet katsomaan silmiin. Niskasta lyhyeksi kynityt hiukset tuntuvat jokainen kerta yhtä omituisilta sormenpäissä.  
"Jean... Nukutaan vain tänä yönä, jooko? Minua väsyttää..." hän yrittää kuulostaa päättäväiseltä, mutta sanat valuvat suusta hitaina ja voimattomina. Jean pyöräyttää silmiään turhautuneena ja Armin tuntee sydämensä vajoavan.  
"Hyvä on sitten", hän puuskahtaa ja laskee päänsä Arminin rintakehälle. Kymmenen minuutin päästä hänen suustaan alkaa kuulua hiljaista kuorsausta.

Armin ei saa unta, ei tänäkään yönä, mutta se ei vaivaa häntä nyt koska hän ei ole yksin. Hän silittelee Jeanin tuhkanvaaleita hiuksia, kerta toisensa jälkeen. Se saa hänet tuntemaan yhtaikaisesti onnea ja alakuloa. Jonain päivänä Jean olisi hänen omansa, niin hän on luvannut, mutta sitä ennen on odotettava monta päivää, monta hyvin yksinäistä ja harmaata päivää. Jeanin olisi kuljettava vielä monta tietä ennen kuin löytäisi sen joka päättyisi kodin lämpöön ja rauhaan eikä haarautuisi enää uudelle reitille. Mutta kun sen päivä koittaisi, hän tulisi joka ilta kuuliaisesti kotiin ja he istuisivat keittiössä ja joisivat teetä ja puhuisivat susista. Ja pimeän tultua Armin sytyttäisi kaakeliuuniin tulen ja pieni valkoinen kissa hiipisi jostain esiin ja kävisi nukkumaan uunin vierelle ja heidän pikku perheensä jäsenet eivät enää arastelisi toisiaan.

Aamulla, kun uni yhä antaa odottaa itseään, Armin kuulee kun Jean vääntäytyy hereille lähteäkseen töiden kautta taas lukuisille retkilleen. Hän hivuttautuu suutelemaan Arminin otsaa ja silittää tämän nenää ennen kuin nousee ylös ja menee menojaan, ja Armin tuntee kuinka hänen sydäntänsä kivistää ja se vaikeroi Jeania jäämään, sillä yksin ollessaan hän ei todella ole yksin, vaan hän tietää että pimeys kasvaisi suuremmaksi ja ottaisi pedon hahmon, ja sitä petoa ei kukaan pystyisi karkaamaan. Armin itse nousee ylös vasta kymmeneltä ja vain siksi että tietää kissan kaipaavan ruokaa. Aamu siivilöityy tähän taloon utuisena ja harmaana, turvallisen ja lohduttoman ikävystyttävänä. Armin tuijottaa ikkunasta ulos pihalle ja yrittää olla ajattelematta leipomosta löytyviä herkkuja. Se on kuitenkin vaikeaa, sillä maistaessaan rapeaa taikinaa hän saattaa taas pieneksi taianomaiseksi hetkeksi unohtaa tässä maailmassa piilevän alakulon.

Hakiessaan lehteä Armin törmää naapurin rouvaan. Tällä on kauniit kastanjanruskeat hiukset kammattuna siistille nutturalle, kauluspaita ja polvipituinen hame. Hän on matkalla töihin ja hymyilee Arminille ystävällisesti. Tämä tervehtii naista varautuneesti. Hän on erään mutkan kautta kuullut, mitä nimenomaan tämä rouva on todennut heidän perheestään: _se mies on ottanut suden sulhasekseen._ Hän ei ole varma mitä nainen oikeastaan tietää heistä ja mitä hän ei tiedä, mutta hänen sanansa olivat olleet myrkkyä ja Armin haluaa uskoa että susi oli vain vierailija, alivuokralainen joka kyllä lähtisi kun vain Jean jonakin päivänä asettuisi kotiin. Nainen menee menojaan nahkakengät kopsuen ja hän näyttää takaapäin niin onnelliselta, ettei Armin voi muuta kuin huokaista ja palata sisälle keittämään kahvia.

Jean ei tullut kotiin sinä iltana, ei vaikka Armin toisteli hiljaa toivettaan siitä kuin rukousta konsanaan. Illat ovat aina pahimpia, harmaa päivä muuttuu mustaksi yöksi ja pimeä leviä sisään vääjäämättömänä. Keittiön lamppu oli mennyt rikki viikkoja sitten mutta Armin ei koskaan muistanut vaihtaa sitä ennen kuin pimeä iski sisään ja silloin ei enää nähnyt mitään. Sen sijaan hän sytyttää joka ilta keittiön pöydälle yhden kynttilän ja tuijottaa sen liekkiä niin kauan kunnes se sammuu, ja sitten on yhtä pimeää kuin hänen sisällään, hän on yhtä pimeyden kanssa ja maailma on synkkä kuin sysimustan suden turkki. Kun Jean saapuu seuraavan päivän iltana kotiinsa, hän löytää Arminin tuijottamassa jo sammunutta kynttilää kuin hypnotisoitu.  
"Helvetti vie, Armin, mitä sinä täällä pimeässä teet?" hän kysyy hämmentyneenä ja valaisee taskulampulla tämän lamautuneita kasvoja.  
"Pimeys on kotoisampaa kuin valo, koska pimeässä ei voi nähdä kuinka ikävästi asiat todella ovat", Armin vastaa ääni vapisten.  
"Sinä olet seonnut päästäsi. Tule niin mennään nukkumaan", Jean sanoo hänelle, eikä kukaan pystynyt kuulemaan oliko hän pahoillaan vai huvittunut. 

Ainoa asia mitä Armin ei heidän talossaan pidä ankeana on kirjahylly. Se on tupaten täynnä kirjoja, hauskoja kirjoja, tylsiä kirjoja, pitkiä kirjoja, mielenkiintoisia kirjoja, järkeviä kirjoja sekä sellaisia, joita ei ehkä koskaan olisi pitänyt kirjoittaa. Armin on joskus menneisyydessään saanut kuulla olevansa lahjakkuus, hän on saanut kuulla että hänen pitäisi opiskella ja opiskella ettei lahja kuluisi hukkaan. Ja niin hän aikoinaan tekikin ja nautti siitä suuresti, mutta se kaikki oli mennyttä nyt. Susi oli hyppinyt kirjojen rivien välistä ja tuijottanut hänen olkansa yli, se oli juossut ympäri koulun käytäviä ja seurannut Arminia lamppumaisilla silmillään. Lopulta hän oli kuvitellut ettei susi löytäisi häntä jos hän piiloutuisi kotiinsa, mutta hän oli erehtynyt, susi oli seurannut ja muuttunut entistä suuremmaksi ja rumemmaksi ja irvokkaammaksi, ja lopulta Armin oli hyväksynyt että susi olisi hänen luonaan toistaiseksi eikä siitä mihinkään päässyt.

Ja toisinaan hän seisoo kirjahyllyn edessä ja katsoo menneisyyttään, joka on kirjoitettu kirjojen selkämyksiin ja yrittää unohtaa mutta ei kuitenkaan pysty siihen. Eräänä päivänä hän ottaa yhden kirjan, otsikoltaan _Algebra_ , ja vie sen pihalle oven viereen. Se tuo omituista tyydytystä. Hän ottaa toisen ja vie sen ulos, kolmannen, neljännen ja niin edelleen. Jokaisen kirjan mukana ovesta kulkee ulos pieni pala menneisyyttä, kipeää ja nöyryyttävää menneisyyttä. Kun kaksikymmentäkolme kirjaa on raahattu pihalle, Armin tuntee ensimmäistä kertaa saavuttaneensa jotakin. Hän jää hetkeksi tuijottamaan työnsä hedelmiä ja palaa sitten sisälle hakemaan avaimensa ja lähtee ostoksille. Hän miettii olisiko parempi polttaa kirjat tässä ja nyt vai odottaa, että roska-auto hakisi ne mukaansa. Mitä vain, jotta ne olisivat pois hänen silmistään ja elämästään.

Tyhjät hyllyt huokuvat kolkkoutta olohuoneessa, pimeys asuttaisi kohta nekin, kietoisi ne sisäänsä ja muuttaisi ne yhdentekeviksi. Armin ei enää välittänyt, vaikka niin tapahtui. On melkeinpä vapauttavaa huomata, ettei ollut enää muuta kuin pimeys. Mutta sitten on Jean. Hän muistaa ystävänsä Erenin vakavat sanat aikoinaan: _jos hänet todella tahdot niin ota hänet, mutta minä muistutan sinua että hänenlaistaan ei saa koskaan pysymään paikoillaan._ Ja kun eräällä kerralla Jean pysyy milla teillään viisi päivää ja Armin tuntee itsensä niin ahdistuneeksi että luulee kuolevansa hillomunkeista aiheutuneisiin vatsanpuruihin, hän muistaa taas nämä sanat ja ymmärtää että ne ovat totisinta totta. Jeanin levottomuutta ei kukaan voisi parantaa, ei edes hän itse ennen kuin hän todella ymmärtäisi mitä yksinäisyys on, ja jos Armin aina odottaa häntä kuuliaisesti kotona niin tämä jatkuisi siihen kunnes hän, Armin, kuihtuisi pois.

Mutta olisi toinenkin vaihtoehto. Hän ei aluksi halua ajatella sitä, mutta niiden viiden yksinäisen päivän aikana jolloin hän kamppaili suden kanssa päivin öin tämä ajatus alkaa kyteä kuin huonosti sammutettu nuotio, ja kun Jean lopulta palaa autio katse kissansilmissään eikä vaivaudu edes pyytämään anteeksi, roihahti kytevä tuli liekkeihin. Vaikka Armin on luvannut rakastaa Jeania enemmän kuin mitään muuta tässä maailmassa, niin kuin hän rakastikin, on hänen tämän yhden kerran valittava itsensä tämän yli. Päätös on vaikea mutta kun sen on kerran tehnyt, kaikki tuntuu kevyemmältä. Kuitenkin hän viivyttelee, keksii joka päivä parempaa tekemistä, siivoaa hyllyt ja pesee lattiat, järjestelee maustepurkit ja ostaa kissalle uuden pannan. Hän silittää joka päivä Jeanille puhtaan paidan ja kuiskaa tämän korvaan rakastavansa häntä, johon tämä vastaa joka kerta: "Tiedän." Ja iltaisin on yhä pimeämpää, kynttilöiden sytyttämisen sijaan Armin menee suorinta päätä sänkyyn ja vetää peiton päänsä yli ja makaa paikoillaan toivoen että uni tulisi.

Armin päättää avata suunsa eräänä iltana kun Jean viipyy myöhään poissa, taas kerran. Hän on sytyttänyt takkaan tulen ja antaa sen valaista olohuonetta. Kissa hiipii hiljaa piilostaan ja hyppää omistajansa syliin vienosti naukaisten. Sinäkin olet yksinäinen, eikö vain, Armin miettii mielessään ja vetää vilttiä tiukemmin ympärilleen. Kun lopulta Jean saapuu, hän avaa oven niin että se paukahtaa ja kulkee sisälle kuin juosten. Hän istuu sohvalle ja kaappaa Arminin kainaloonsa, hän ei ole lankaan pahantuulinen kuten yleensä vaan oudon hilpeä ja haisee alkoholille ja tupakalle.  
"Tiedätkö mikä päivä huomenna on?" hän kysyy ja lepuuttaa päätään Arminin olalla, hänen silmänsä hapuilevat toisen katsetta kuin jotain anoen. Kyllähän Armin tietää että huomenna on heidän vuosipäivänsä , mutta on omituista että asia tulee esille nyt, he eivät ole koskaan juhlistaneet koko juttua.  
"Vuosipäivämme", hän vastaa kuivin suin, ja välttelee Jeanin tuijotusta joka on intensiivinen ja polttava.  
"Niin on. Ja minä vien sinut ulos syömään ja pidän sinulle seuraa koko päivän, koska sinä olet minulle todella tärkeä, rakas Armin", Jean kehrää hänen olkaansa vasten ja suukottaa hänen poskeaan ja silittää kissan päätä. 

Armin tuntee itsensä lamautuneeksi. Hetken aikaa kaikki on niin kuin hän on aina toivonutkin, niin kuin hän on hiljaa kuiskannut tyynynsä reunaan joka ilta odottaessaan unen tuloa, usein turhaan. Mutta se olisi ohimenevää sillä nyt hän ymmärtää sen, että se mikä tekee Jeanin niin levottomaksi näiden seinien sisällä on juurikin se sama joka ei päästä häntä kulkemaan ovista ulos. Eikä mikään voisi kääntyä paremmaksi ennen kuin sudet on ajettu pois, ja siihen he eivät yhdessä pysty.  
"Tämä ei voi enää jatkua näin", hän sanoo. Jeanin hymy hyytyy ja Armin toivoo että voisi juosta pois niin kauan että hän unohtaisi tämän kaiken.  
"Meidän on jatkettava matkaa omin suuntiimme", hän jatkaa, ja kaikki särkyy, kyyneleet valuvat Jeanin poskille, hän itkee, Armin ei edes muista milloin on nähnyt tämän viimeksi itkemässä ja nyt hän on saanut tämän itkemään, hänen tekee mieli perua kaikki sanansa ja halata Jeania mutta päätös on tehty eikä sitä voi perua. Ja Arminkin itkee.  
"Miksi sanot noin? Sinä hourailet! Et voi olla tosissasi!" Jean raakkuu karhealla äänellä, hänen silmänsä ja nenänsä valuvat, ja Armin pudistelee päätään holtittomasti. Hän on tosissaan!

Jean kävelee ympäri olohuonetta ja hokee _et voi olla tosissasi, sanot vain noin koska olet väsynyt_ , ja Armin tietää nyt ettei Jean voi ymmärtää yksinäisyyttä ennen kuin on itse kokenut sen, hän ei voi ymmärtää suden mahtia ennen kuin on saapunut kotiin ja tavannut sen tuijottamasta kynnyksen yli. Jean menee makuuhuoneeseen ja sulkee oven kiinni perässään, ja Armin lähtee etsimään kissan kantokoppaa. Löydettyään sen hän houkuttelee silakkapurkin avulla eläimen pois sohvan alta ja sulkee hiljaa valittavan otuksen valkoiseen häkkiinsä. On ikävää viedä kissa pois kotoaan mutta hän tietää ettei Jean muistaisi huolehtia siitä.

Hän hakee vielä joitakin tavaroita ja pakkaa ne reppuun. Kello näyttää puolta kahtatoista. Eren on aikaisemmin antanut hänelle luvan mennä hänen luokseen. Armin katsoo pimeää keittiötä ja olohuonetta, kotia, jossa hän ei enää pystyisi asumaan. Hiljaa hän painaa korvansa makuuhuoneen oveen ja kuultuaan kuorsauksen hän raottaa ovea. Valojen napsahtaessa päälle hän näkee Jeanin nukkumassa kummallisen jäykistyneenä, kauluspaita yhä päällä. Silmienympärys punottaa itkemisestä. Arminin sisällä on vain pimeää ja tyhjää, susi on saanut itselleen kaiken, aivan kaiken. Hän sulkee oven naksahtaen, nostaa tavaransa ja kissan kantokopan ja lähtee ulos. Erenin luokse kävelee noin puolitoista kilometriä, kaupunki on täynnä usvaa ja Armin vaeltaa vielä hetken menneen ja tulevan rajamailla. Kääntyäkin vielä voisi, mutta hän ei käänny.

Eren on viikonlopun matkoilla mutta Arminilla on taskussaan avain. Asunto on yön hämärässäkin kodikkaan näköinen. Jääkaapista löytyy iso täytekakku. Armin tuntee silmiensä liimautuvan kakkuun, sen päälle levitettyyn kermavaahtoon ja marjoihin. Ennen kuin hän ehtii kunnolla ajatellakaan, hän on hakenut lusikan ja käynyt kiinni tuohon sokerin ja rasvan ja vehnäjauhojen ja kerman ja marjojen sekoitukseen, sillä nyt hänestä tuntuu että se on ainoa asia joka voi täyttää hänen sisällään olevan onkalon. Hän ei varmaankaan voisi lopettaa vaikka haluaisi, hänen kätensä kaartuu ottamaan uuden lusikallisen aina niin kauan kunnes kakusta ei ole mitään jäljellä. Lautasen tyhjennyttyä jäljelle ei jää muuta kuin huono olo. Armin nousee ylös päästääkseen säikähtäneen kissan ulos kantokopasta ja juoksee sitten vessaan antamaan ylen. Oksennettuaan ulos kaiken mitä vain suinkin pystyy, hän jää lopulta tuijottamaan siniksesi maalattuja seiniä ja kattoa ja siellä olevia simpukanmuotoisia lamppuja. Kyynelten läpi näyttää siltä kuin hän olisi taivaassa.


End file.
